Better Than Me
by Kataang1234
Summary: A kataang one-shot inspired by the song Better Than Me by Hinder.


**Man, I haven't written a one-shot in a while, but here I am with one for you all to (hopefully) enjoy! : )**

**Just to let you know this is set a couple of years after the finale and was inspired mostly by Better Than Me by Hinder. Aang is 16 and Katara is 18.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

This wasn't how things were supposed to happen. It wasn't supposed to end like this, but it did and it's what's best for her. That's what I keep telling myself, but it's not helping anymore. Sitting at this bar in Ba Sing Se I can't help, but miss her. Knowing that she is just miles away kills me. I don't want to attend the annual meeting held every year in the Earth King's palace because she'll be there, but I have to. I can't go back to our home because it only reminds me of her. Some of her clothing are still hidden deep within the bottom of the closet never to be found. Her scent still lingers through the halls, in the rooms, on the bed.

I take another swig of my alcohol before standing from my seat. Wobbling slightly, I pay before walking out of the bar. It's raining as I walk towards nowhere in particular. Everything about this city reminds me of her. Iroh's tea shop where we would help out at whenever we could and where we would sometimes go for a nice quiet date. The Fancy Lady's Day Spa where she and Toph first visited a few years back and a place where she likes to go and relax when things get a little too stressful. She probably hasn't been there in a while since most of her stress was brought on by me and my Avatar duties. That's what brought this all on. She deserves someone who can be there more and someone who can make her happy all day everyday. Someone better than me.

After what feels like hours of wobbling along this path I somehow arrive at my home which I once shared with her. My love, whom I don't deserve. The house before me reminds me of the past and what an amazing past it was. Dancing in the front yard as the rain fell upon us. Coming home late to find her asleep on the couch -she always waited for me when I worked late- then carrying her to bed before cuddling up beside her. Making love under the full moon. Snuggling by the fire on cold winter nights. I didn't realized I was crying until I hear a choked sob escape my throat.

By this time the small amount of alcohol I had consumed has worn off as I sit down against the door. The rain has ceased. It's relatively silent and I consider walking in the door and going to bed, but suddenly the door opens. I fall backwards and spill into the room. A little stunned, I look up to see none other than the face of my beloved. The look on her face is a mixture of confusion and sadness. The ladder makes me worry as I stand up to face her.

"Katara?" I question as I step more into the house and close the door behind me.

She doesn't say anything as she helps me over to the couch or when she leaves me there and starts towards the kitchen. I remain silent as she reappears from the kitchen with two cups of Jasmine tea. She hands me one with an expressionless look on her face as she sits in the chair opposite to the couch. The silence begins to become to much for me.

"What are you doing here?" I question, looking up from my tea and searching for her eyes.

She doesn't look at me as she speaks. "I came here to talk to you."

I know exactly why she wants to talk. "We have already discussed this Katara," I say and look away.

"No, _you_ have talked about it. _We_ haven't discussed anything," She says, finally looking up at me.

"Katara, we're not having this discussion," I replied.

"Okay, so I guess your just going to go back to getting drunk every night and skipping important meetings," She fired.

_How does she know about that?_ I think to myself.

As if reading my mind she says, "What? Did you really think I would just leave and not have some one keep an eye on you?"

"Maybe." Was my quiet reply.

"How can you even think that Aang? You know that I still love you just as you still love me," she replies sadly.

Tears begin to sting my eyes at her words. "You know why we can't be together," I tell her, finally looking up into her eyes to see tears forming there as well. Silence once again began to fill the room as we stared into each others eyes.

She looked down towards the floor before speaking. "You know, I expected on the night of your sixteenth birthday that you would ask me to marry you and we would be able to spend the rest of our lives together, but what happened instead?" She paused. "You told me we couldn't be together because you didn't think you deserved me, but you know what Aang?" Another pause. "It's me who doesn't deserve you," she said while looking up at me.

I couldn't take it any longer. As soon as her eyes met mine, I moved quickly towards her and kissed her with as much passion as I could gather. She was a little stunned at first, but soon put both of her hands on my cheeks and pulled me closer.

Once we pulled away I leaned my forehead against hers. "Don't you ever think that you don't deserve me. You're the most beautiful woman, inside and out that I've ever came in contact with." I tell her firmly.

She abruptly pulls away and leans back in the chair while folding her arms across her chest. "You're are the biggest hypocrite I have ever met," she says with a bitter laugh.

"What?" I ask, a little confused.

"So, I'm not allowed to think that I don't deserve you, but your allowed to think that you don't deserve me?" She says ferociously.

"Katara," I plead.

"No Aang! I'm not letting you off easy this time! We're going to talk about this!" She shouts, standing to her feet.

I stand with her. "Katara just please listen okay?" I ask.

"Fine."

"You need to have a normal life with a husband that can be with you all the time and keep you and your children safe. That's something that I can't promise that I do for you. I'm the Avatar and I will always have to save the world, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to be with you and keep you safe too," I say sadly while turning away from her.

She places her hand on my cheek and pulls me to face her. "Aang, I have always known that you would have to save the world and I excepted that a long time ago. I love you and I don't care how long you must leave to save the world. Because as long as I know your coming back, I will always be waiting for you." She says with a small smile and tears in her eyes.

"What about your safety and the safety of our future children?" I ask.

"You know very well that I can take care of myself and there will always be Sokka, Toph, and Suki to help me incase things get out of hand." She says.

"So you really want to be with me even though I might not be able to protect you?" I questioned.

"Of course," she said simply with a shrug.

"Marry me?" I said rather suddenly.

"Oh Aang!" She shouted while almost tackling me to the ground in a fierce kiss.

As we pull away for air I ask, "Is that a yes?"

She laughs a little before replying. "Of course it's a yes."

I smile and hug her tightly. Engulfed in the feeling of her in my arms I almost don't hear her as she whispers into my ear.

"It's a good thing you asked too."

"Why?" I ask as I pull back a little to look at her.

"Because I'm pregnant," she says quietly with a smile.

My eyes grow wide as I wrap my arms tighter around her waist and spin her around while kissing her once again. I knew from that moment on that this was really how things were supposed to be.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**That's it! I hope you liked it! Review please! **

**P.S.- If you read any of my other stories then I suggest you check out the poll on my profile.**


End file.
